The Little Solider Inside Of Me
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: Everyone thinks of Italy of a useless nation who doesn't even try to stand up for himself but when he goes missing, everyone wants him back. While Italy is gone, he misses Germany but a little part of him is glad that he's away from Germany. Is the Holy Roman Empire?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Germany woke up to find that Italy was once again, in his arms. It was three in the morning according to Germany's clock. Germany and Italy aren't together _together_ but they sure act like it. Germany pulled Italy closer to his body and closed his eyes, falling back into a deep slumber.

_"Germany! Germany!" Italy cried. "Germany, help me!" Bombs were falling from the sky while people ran into bomb shelters with their children and belongings. Italy was frozen in shock and fear, screaming my name he wailed his arms as bombs landed closer and closer to him._

_"Germany, help me!" Italy screamed tears streaming down his face. Germany's face made an expression that no one thought that they would ever see. Germany was scared. He was scared for his life and Italy's life._

_Once Germany got his act together, he ran after the younger nation. Germany's running was slow but he was also going at the speed of lighting. Italy's screams became muffled as a bomb fell on his soul. Germany was too late. The bomb landed straight on Italy and now he's gone._

_Germany fell to his knees and screamed Italy's name. He hugged himself and cried Italy's name punishing himself for not being there for the younger nation when he needed him the most._

_"You are pathetic!" A voice said. A boy with the same blond hair and blue eyes held Italy's dead body in his arms bridal style. "You should've saved him! You are not worthy to be a nation!"_

_The man wore a black and white suit, more like puffy pants and a shirt with a white strip in the middle of the shirt. Germany recognised him but couldn't pin point how he knew him._

_"You could not keep Italy safe!" He yelled at Germany. The man looked at Italy and softly cupped his cheek like Germany always wanted to do when Italy was upset or he had hurt himself. "Now, my Italy, it dead because you couldn't save him!"_

_Germany wanted to yell back but seeing Italy's dead body in somebody else's arms just bad enough._

_"You should be disgusted with yourself!"_

Germany woke up by the sound of his own screaming. Italy was trying to hold him down as Germany waved his arms with fear.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy said calming the older nation down. "Ve~ it's a nightmare!"

Germany calmed down and looked at Italy. _He was alive; it was all just a dream!_

Germany smiled and said his thanks. The time was only eight in the morning and neither of them wanted to get out of bed just yet. With Italy's permission, Germany held him tight to his body, afraid to let go in case something were to happen to him if he fell asleep again. Italy was more than happy to jump into Germany's arms and cuddle with him. At times, Germany would squeeze Italy just to make sure that he was still with him and that this wasn't a dream.

The day went quickly for Germany. He was close to Italy for the whole day, waiting for the bombs to fall down from the sky making the Earth shake. That night, Germany kept sneaking into Italy's room while he was sleeping just to be safe that he was still in his bed fast asleep.

Germany decided to sleep in Italy's bed so that he wouldn't have to keep going back and forwards into his room and then back out each hour in the night. Germany grabbed the door knob and opened the door to find a body-less bed. Germany started to panic as he ran through the house calling Italy's name over and over again.

"Italy!" Germany screamed so loud that he woke Japan up.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Italy woke up by water touching his face. Sand was in his hair and on his face as he sat up on the beach. Italy the solider inside of him wouldn't come out, but then again, it never did in any situation. The fact that Italy wasn't as strong as Germany or as awesome as Prussia and America or as good as a cook as Japan and that depresses him.

Italy dug into his pocket and brought out a white flag just in case anyone wanted to imprison him for some odd reason that he wouldn't understand. Italy walked around the beach debating whether he should go in land or stay near the water. Time went by very slowly as a storm started brewing in. Italy ran in land when the water started stirring and making big waves.

He yelled for someone over the sound of wind, the sea and thunder. Every time lighting brightens across the sky, Italy would quickly run under a tree while wishing that Germany was with him. He was in his pyjamas pants and only his pyjamas pants. His feet were hurting from all the walking on sticks and rocks, he was cold and he wanted to be in his bed with Germany holding him like he normally would on a stormy night.

"Hello?" Italy yelled. He started running with fear and excitement. He wasn't so sure where all of his energy sudden came from but he was filled with it as more excitement came into his body. He was in an unknown island and there's a massive storm raging but he felt safe from the dangers of his situation. "Hello!" Italy called out louder. Italy started running faster and faster until he tripped over something and passed out.

_Germany sat on the couch reading his book in silence as Italy watched him from far away. He's always liked the way Germany would be able to read for hour's non-stop without moving. Italy tried to read a book once but he couldn't sit still as long as Germany would. So instead, sometimes Italy would bring out his pencils, paint and paper and draw or paint Germany who is so involved in his book he wouldn't notice until eight paintings are done._

_Germany didn't mind that Italy was drawing him whenever he had a chance to. Italy liked looking at the blue eyed Germany when he's so serious. Germany once started staring at Italy as he drew his face and body. Whenever Italy would look back at Germany he would quickly look back at his book._

_"Germany . . ." Italy whined. "Do we have any more paper?"_

_"I'm afraid not." Germany closed his book and grabbed his jacket. Italy's eyes lit up and ran, grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him outside. "Calm down!" Germany said laughing. "It's like when I allowed you to make pasta in my kitchen for the first time."_

_"Germany!" Italy smiled as he jumped around the older nation. "Let's make pasta when we get home!"_

_Germany shook his head and let go of Italy's hand. Italy's mood went right down to the bottom of the Earth. Did he do something to make Germany angry at him? Was he _too_ happy?_

_Italy placed his hands in his pockets as they walked to the shops. Germany felt bad for letting Italy's hand go. He wanted to hold it all the time, though; he knew that people would talk if they saw them holding hands. No matter what Germany thought about Italy, he knew that they had no chance with each other. At times, Germany wanted to go back in time just so he wouldn't find the box labelled "Tomatoes". He wished he never found the box, because if he never found the box, he wouldn't find Italy, and if he didn't see Italy everywhere, he wouldn't have fallen in love with the nation._

_That night, Italy prayed to his grandfather to let Germany know how he really felt about the older nation. He prayed for the whole night at Germany's desk until he passed out from exhaustion. When Italy woke, he saw Germany with a girl by his side. The girl had long brown curly hair, brown eyes and wore a long blue frilly dress. She was basically another Italy and the worst part was: Germany, he has his arms around her waist, he was kissing her cheeks and grinding against her while humming and moaning in her ear. The girl smirked at Italy like she was laughing at him and his emotions. Next thing, the Italian girl and Germany were having sex right in front of Italy like he wasn't there. Italy was screaming at Germany to stop, that he loves him but it seemed like Italy was bound to the chair and forced to watch him grind on her over and over again._

_"Germany!"_

Italy woke by the sound of his own scream. He was tied in a chair, bound in rope and chains. The rope and chain rubbed against his skin as he screamed and wailed trying to set himself free.

"Shut up!" A slapped came across Italy's cheek. Italy stopped screaming and trying to set himself free. He didn't dare to speak or make a single sound and move. A man with brown hair, blue eyes, a build, fit body said. He wore a white tank top, trainer's shoes and loose jeans. "Good. Now try to get yourself out of those chains and rope." He picked up a timer and press start. At first Italy did nothing to get out of his bound. He just sat on the chair hoping that the rope would tighten and break his body in little pieces. After what felt like a month, Italy just tired of doing nothing; moving around hurt his skin too much now so instead, he tipped the chair back. The chair broke and then rope and chains were now loose enough to pull over his head and back onto the floor. The guy smiled and stopped the timer.

"Ten minutes, Pet." He said with a smirk. "I have the cook cooking pasta, if you make fifteen laps before sunset; we're having pasta for dinner." He looked at his watch and smiled. "You have eight minutes to run around the island." Then Italy ran. He ran so fast so that he could have pasta. He also ran to find a boat or something that will afloat in the sea to get off this island and to get away from the weird smirking man.

The sunset came too fast. He was only on his fifth lap when the sunset came. The man didn't make Italy stop running once the sun was fully down. It got to the point where the man ran beside him yelling at him to keep moving. Italy didn't have the energy to run any further on his twelfth lap. The man started walking beside him, pushing him to keep going, yelling comments like "You still going to be the weak one?" or "How the fuck are you even a nation? You're pathetic!"

On the last lap, all Italy could think of was his dream. The image of Germany touching another body made him fill up with rage but the image also made him want to sleep and never wake up. All of his energy was drained but he kept going. It turned out that Italy did another six laps instead of going to bed which was so unlike him. The man was pleased with Italy doing another six laps instead of the standard laps that he gave him.

"Go back and get some rest." The man said as he showed Italy to his room. "You're going to need it for tomorrow's training." Italy collapsed on the bed face down. He didn't change out of his sweaty clothes but as soon as his head hit the pillow, the young nation passed out like a rock.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Every nation in the Axis were searching for Italy but it wasn't enough for Germany. While others went to bed, Germany ran through each country before passing out on the ground. He once woke up in France in a motel that had pictures up of naked woman and men on the walls. France had pulled him into the hotel and booked him in for three nights, but within an hour of awakening, he left to search for the love of his life.

The nights Germany was home, he would cook a fresh bowl of pasta and wait for Italy to show up on the front door step ready to eat his mean, but each night he cooked the pasta, no Italian came knocking at his door. Germany would stay up all night waiting for the younger and small nation muttering words like his name and begging him to come home.

Each night, he had no luck.

Germany was so desperate to get the younger nation home that he told Sea Land that he might become a nation if he helped him. Germany felt bad for lying to him but like it was mentioned: He was DESPERATE.

When Germany and Romano bumped into each other for the first time since Italy went missing, they didn't say a word to each other. They just looked at each other in silence standing twenty centre metres apart. It was awkward for both of them. Germany wanted to say that he's looking for Italy while Romano wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"We contact each other once a month every month unless one of is finds out something that might help us and any other nation who is looking for Italy until we find him. Deal?" Germany held his hand out. He really hoped that Romano wouldn't be a stuck up dick like he normally is around Germany.

"Deal, you potato-loving bastard." Romano shook Germany and quickly let go. "Do you have any information about his whereabouts?"

"Nein . . ." Germany said softly.

"How long has it been?"

"Too long." It's been three months since Italy disappeared on everyone. Three months that was way too long for everyone's liking. The police failed to look for his best friend. Germany is close to failing to find his best friend but the memories they had together were keeping him strong. Germany wanted the shorter nation back in his arms where he belonged and he didn't give a shit about what Romano or any other nations say about them two. Italy was Germany's soul mate and he needed his soul mate back with him, in his arms, cuddling, holding him while he read a book but most of all, he wanted to kiss him.

Germany was now in his country putting up posters and flyers of Italy. He's been putting up posters and flyers for five hours now and no one has looked at one of them. Germany started to lose hope to find his small friend. He walked home, made a fresh bowel of pasta and waited. It was around nine in the morning when Germany's face fell into the pasta to make him fall asleep.

_Germany walked through the forest with his sticky friend. He felt bad for not giving any food to his stick but then the sick didn't eat so why does he feel bad?_

_"Wait a second, I know this place." Germany suddenly said. He looked at the stick and threw it to the ground. He ran deeper in the forest until he found a box that was labelled 'Tomatoes'. Germany's mood went into the sky as he threw the lid off of the box. He looked inside to just find tomatoes. His mood fell from the sky._

_"Where's Italy?" He looked around the box to find his friend._

_"Germany? Is that you?" Germany turned around and found Italy staring at him with wide eyes. Italy was wearing only his blue pants and black shoes. Germany notice something odd about his best friend, he wasn't his best friend. Germany couldn't pin point what was wrong with him but the Italy that standing in front of him was not his best friend. "Germany . . .?"_

_Germany ran. He ran for his life away from the Italian. Something wasn't right with him and he didn't want to find out that was the thing that was wrong. It was so hard to run away from his missing best friend, so very hard._

_Germany turned a corner and saw Italy again. He stopped in his tracks and stared at him. How did he run so fast?_

_"Germany," Italy said with tears in his eyes. "Why haven't you saved me yet?"_

_Germany opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Germany, save me . . . Save me. . ." Italy said taking small steps towards Germany. "Save me . . . Save me . . ." He walked faster and faster as he quickened his talking. "Save me, save me, save me, save me." Italy ran to Germany yelling 'Save Me' over and over again. "SAVE ME!" The Italian ran right through Germany as if he were a knife slicing through soft butter._

Germany jumped out of his bed covered in cold sweat. He couldn't save Italy. He couldn't even save his best friend in his dream! Germany jumped out of bed, had a shower, dressed and quickly ate a handful of pasta and ran outside to find his best friend.

"I am not going to fail." Germany muttered. "I will find you! That is a promise!"

Germany yelled at the sky as he ran to find his best friend.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"A key to being a good soldier is to gain muscle." The brown hair man said. He still hadn't told Italy his name but he was okay with that. He'd rather be an unknown person than have the whole Axis knowing who he was.

Italy had muscle, but not enough. He needed more on his body. Italy currently stood in front of the unknown person wearing nothing but shorts. You could outline his six pack that's still building up on his stomach and you can see a V-line coming. When Italy first came to the island he had no muscle at all on his body, he was just skin and bones.

"And to be good with the ladies . . . And gentlemen."

As soon as the unknown nation said 'Gentlemen', Italy's eyes moved right to him as he smirked. Everyone knew that Italy could seduce women, but men? This is a task that Italy has never tried before in his life! Not even on Germany!

Italy smiled and ran to the beach where all the weights were. He sat on the sand and did his routine for hours. One hundred and twenty push ups, one hundred curls, one hundred and fifty crunches and sit ups, twenty minutes on the cross trainer and then five laps around the whole island. Italy ran through his routine until sun down, only taking a break for water and that didn't last for more than thirty seconds.

Ever since the unknown person trained Italy in shape, he could sit back and relax while going over his plan to train Italy into a nation where he doesn't hold up a white flag whenever there's a threat. Italy finally went to bed when it was ten at night. The unknown person makes Italy go to bed at this time so that he gets enough rest, but he knows that Italy will either go for a run, sit on the floor in front of a fire with some random cat that he's found or go for a walk along the beach. Italy normally stays up until three in the morning since he came to the island. When Italy is asleep, the unknown person goes into Italy's room and whispers in his ear, telling him that Germany is Holy Roman Empire and he is coming back, so when Italy sees him, he must fight him until he earns his respect and bows down to him and if Holy Roman Empire didn't respect or bow down to him, Italy must kill him. The first couple of nights, Italy would shake his head but now he just smiles and nods.

When Italy woke, it was still dark. His body told him that it was around five in the morning. Although Italy was still tired as fuck because he hasn't been allowing himself to sleep until early hours in the morning, he made himself get out of bed and go for a twenty minute jog which somehow always turn into Italy running like he was running away for his life.

After Italy has breakfast, he and the unknown person and Italy trains together, sometimes Italy trains with a different person on the days the unknown person has gone out to get the objects and food that they need. That's normally once a week but if they were lucky, he wouldn't leave for a month.

There was something about the unknown nation that made him think of Germany. He wasn't so sure but he did. It also made him think of Holy Roman Empire as well. Germany, Holy Roman Empire and the unknown person all had the same eyes and in Italy's eyes, the stone blue eyes made him feel like he was safe from everything. That's probably why Italy trained so hard. He didn't want protecting; he wanted to fight without feeling scared anymore. He was sick of being the weakest nation! Italy wanted the same respect as Germany and Prussia did! He didn't want the respect, he needed the respect.

A boxer than the unknown stranger hired (Most likely paid or kidnapped) was now teaching him how to box like a professional. It took some time but Italy was getting the hang of it . . . Very slowly. Whenever Italy went for a punch, he felt bad and didn't put any strength or force in the punch. The boxer was trying to get him to think of a person that Italy loved and of course, Italy thought of Germany.

"Now since you're thinking of that person," The boxer said. "Pretend that I'm trying to steal that one person. You can do it, Italy."

Italy knew that the boxer was lying. He couldn't pretend that someone had Germany captive. Germany is too smart to get captive even if it meant saving his life. Germany would always find a way out and that's what Italy liked about Germany. He was always there to save him and himself.

Germany was always there to save him . . .

Germany _was_ always there to save him!

Where the fuck was Germany now? The one time that Germany couldn't save Italy is now and Italy is glad! He hates the fact that Germany always had to save him all the fucking time! Sure he called his best friend to save him but that means nothing. That doesn't mean that Germany had to come and save him! Why couldn't Germany think that he was capable to fend for himself instead of coming to his aid all the fucking time?!

Italy didn't realise but the boxer was now on the floor with bruises over his face. The boxer looked a bit scared though, the unknown person looked so please with his pet.

"Pet, well done!" The unknown person said placing a towel over Italy's shoulders. "You are free to do whatever now."

Italy smiled and ran back to his room. He cried in his pillow as he thought of Germany, Japan, Prussia and all of the other nations. The only reason why he's been training so much is so he wouldn't cry alone. Crying was a sign of weakness in the unknown person's eyes and Italy is not allowed to be weak!

Darkness came and over took Italy's body. Soon, he fell into a deep slumber of nightmares.

_Italy was lying in Germany's arms. Germany was still asleep while Italy laced his fingers through the older nation's fingers. He buried his face in Germany's chest as Germany shifted in his sleep. Italy has never felt happier in his life, but, he knew that Germany would freak out if he woke up with his hand in Italy's hand._

_It's not like Germany has ever said Italy's name in his sleep, it's just Germany is Germany._

_"How could you do this to me?" A voice said. Italy looked up to see nothing. Not a single living object was in this room besides Italy and Germany. "I said that I would come back and I did!"_

_"Who are you?" Italy asked sitting up. He kind of hoped that Germany would wrap his arms around Italy's waist and pull him back down. "Show yourself!"_

_"You're not as weak now." The voice said. "But you're still pathetic; pathetic little Italy."_

_"Stop it!" Italy cried. He jumped out of the bed and ran down the hallway. "Show yourself!"_

_The voice laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I showed myself." Italy cringed. "Everyone calls me a lost nation, everyone says I'm dead." Italy rubbed his eyes as a shadow came walking towards him. "You say I'm dead too!"_

_A man with blue eyes and blonde hair came out. He wore a dress shirt with black frills. He had a sword tightly gripped in his hand and held his head high as he walked towards the frightened nation._

_"Holy Rome?"_

_Then, Holy Rome sliced Italy's head off._

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_I don't know what to do anymore. He's gone and I have no way of finding him and it's my entire fault. He was under my protection! I should've been in the room when he was taken away from my grasp._

_I need to find him! I have to find the little annoying Italian boy who loves pasta too much for his own good._

_I should've known that someone would take him away from me, but who would do that to everyone? To me?_

_Romano was right I am a failure and I will always be a failure. Why can't I just find my best friend and keep him in my arms forever and ever? Why does everyone happen for a reason and why is the reason never mentioned? I want to find out this information but no one will tell me what the fuck happened to my best friend!_

_My stupid sticky friend! Why didn't I feed you before I found the little Italian boy? Is this your revenge? You're pathetic! No I'm sorry, I'm the pathetic one. I can't be bothered to feed my sticky friend and I can't find my best friend._

_I'm sorry, I ran out of pasta sauce and the shops are closed so I can't buy more sauce at the moment. Italy might come home and I won't have pasta for him and it's my entire fault!_

_I hate you!_

_Whoever you are! I fucking hate you!_

_Once I find out who you are, I'm going to rip your head off with my bare hands and then shoot you with every gun I own, and then I'm going to get more guns and shoot you more. Your body is going to be covered in bullet holes and once you're buried, I'm going to laugh and dance on your grave._

_You hear me? I said, DO YOU HEAR ME?_

_You better watch your fucking back because I'm coming for you and you won't know what's coming when you see me pushing you into my knife._

_If you've laid a hand on my best friend I'm going to tear your limbs off your body then I'm going to place your head in between my hands and break your neck. I'll melt your skin using the rage deep inside me that won't come out even if it kills me._

_And if it does kill me then at least I know Romano will kill you with his bare hands._

_WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? SERIOUSLY WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU? ALL I EVER WANTED WAS ITALY TO BE MINE AND SOMETIMES DEFEND HIMSELF INSTEAD OF CALLING FOR ME EVERY TIME HE WAS IN TROUBLE._

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE UNLEASED INSIDE OF ME. I'M A MONSTER WHO KNOWS NOTHING BUT KILLING AND GETTING WHAT HE WANTS. PEOPLE MAY GIVE YOU MERCY FOR YOUR CRIMES BUT I WILL GIVE YOU NOTIHNG BUT PAIN AND DEATH._

_AND YOU TOOK HIM!_

_YOU TOOK THE ONE PERSON WHO KEPT ME SANE._

_YOU TOOK THE ONE PERSON WHO KEPT ME HAPPY._

_THAT PASTA LOVING ITALIAN WAS THE ONLY PERSON I'D GET OUT OF BED FOR BESIDES WINNING THIS WAR YOU'VE DECLARED._

_JAPAN IS GOING TO FIGHT YOU AS WELL AND I'LL MAKE SWITZERLAND HELP ME TOO. YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU WHEN CHINA MAKES YOU INSANE FROM A TOUCH OF A WATER DROP GOING DOWN YOUR FOREHEAD OR WHEN AMERICA SENDS HIS ARMY TO RECEIVE MY BEST FRIEND FROM YOUR GRASP._

_I HOPE THE LAST THING YOU SEE IS YOUR BLOOD OF MY HANDS. I HOPE YOU DIE SLOW AND PAINFULLY FROM MY GRASP. I HOPE I CAN FEEL EACH OF YOUR BONES BREAKING. ONE BY ONE, THE SOUND OF YOUR BONES BREAKING WILL MAKE ME SMILE. _

_YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE I'VE SUFFERED._

_IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME._

_YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO EVERYONE YOU'VE HURT. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME AND MY BEST FRIEND._

_I HATE YOU!_

_I REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU._

_AND YOU'RE GOING TO BURN. YOU'RE GOING TO BURN AND I'M GOING TO ENOJY WATCHING YOUR SKIN SLOWLY MELT OFF OF YOUR BODY LIKE OPENING A CHRISTMAS PRESENT ON THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE._

_HONESTLY WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY COULDN'T IT BEEN ANOTHER PERSON?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND?_

_ I'M GOING INSANE PLOTTING YOUR DEATH AND BELIEVE ME; I'VE GOTTEN VERY CREATIVE OVER THESE SEVEN MONTHS._

"Uh, Germany . . ."

_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?_

"I think I know where Italy is . . ."

_Oh, look at this. Your death is coming quicker than you thought._

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Italy sat on a bed in front of three prostitutes and three strippers both male and female. He felt a little uneasy about this but he wanted to do whatever he could to be stronger, not to be the weakest nation anymore. No more will he be the weakest nation!

No More!

"First you've got to dress the part." A female stripper said. The female stripper started posing for Italy. She spread her legs a bit to show that she had no wear on and pushed her breast up high so that the victim would look at her cleavage and not her face. "You see how my boobs are big and high? That's because I have a push up bra and plus I'm breathing in deeply to make them look bigger."

"But how will that help me?" Italy asked.

"This is how women seduce men." She said. "Well, this is what I've been taught."

"A lot of neck biting and kissing helps to make the person lose their train of thought." A male prostitute said. "Also if you wear shirts that are a bit tight around the chest sometimes help." The male prostitute lifted Italy's shirt off him and took a good look at him.

"Honey, you're rockin'" A female stripper said checking him out from head to toe. "I'd like to place that in between my legs."

"Will you please leave me with the males?" Italy asked the female strippers and prostitutes. The females smiled and left the room swaying their hips and flicking their hair as they walked away. The males smiled as Italy looked at them with determination.

"Will you teach me how to seduce a man?"

Two of the men left the room leaving the man who suggested the tee shirt idea to him. "I'm the only gay one here." The prostitute crawled up to Italy and started sucking the skin on his neck. Italy felt weak by the prostitute's touch of his skin. He felt weak as the man rubbed his hands up and down his inner thighs.

"I will not hurt you," the prostitute said straddling the young nation.

Italy tilted his head to the side and slid his hands underneath the prostitute's shirt. He glided his fingers down the prostitute's spine, his skin felt warm by his touch. The prostitute went to unzip Italy's pants except Italy grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You're meant to be the teacher," Italy said tugging the prostitute's pants down. "I need to learn."

Italy pushed the prostitute down so his back was on the bed and ripped his pants off. The prostitute laughed and pushed his underwear down. Italy licked his lips as he saw the hardening cock. Italy placed his lips around the prostitute's member and went to work.

A couple of hours later, Italy had everyone in the bedroom including some of the trainers. They were all showing him what they liked by giving it to him and everybody else in the room. One of the female prostitutes showed Italy what she liked to see when a male gave her a lap dance and in return, he gave her a very special lap dance for him and to another girl. Italy found that he liked it when the male strippers and prostitutes gave him lap dances, hand jobs and blowjobs. He found that he liked male body's more than female bodies.

This went on for hours. At times it was just one on one, other times it was everyone in the room and sometimes it was just a show and tell.

Italy was happiest he's ever been since he was kidnapped to this island.

"I think we should help each other out." A female stripper said grinding on another girl. "How do you feel about that, Italy?"

The unknown nation was sitting in his chair when he suddenly heard screams of pleasure and laughter coming from the bedroom. He smiled and adjusted his pants while he was thinking of what the Italian boy could do with that tongue of his.

The unknown nation left the house and walked along the beach. "Oh, my little Pet," The unknown nation said. "How will you react when you find out my secret?" The unknown nation chucked to himself and sat down, leaning on a palm tree. "That Italian has always surprised me."

Little did he know, another nation was near him, listening to every word he said.

"Italy . . ." Then the nation ran deep inland.**  
**

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW BE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_I don't even know what I'm doing._ Germany thought as he looked out to sea on Sea Land. Sea Land was taking him to an unknown island that he found. He said that people were there and according to him, all they did was train.

Germany brought Romano with him just in case Italy was held captive on the island. Of course Romano told Spain who told America who told the whole freaking world. Now every nation is on Sea Land just to see if Italy is on the island. Germany was happy to see that everyone was so supportive to find the younger nation and to help him get through this tough time.

"We're getting close to the island!" Sea Land announced.

Germany ran up to the front of the boat and looked at the island. On the beach, there was a gym of weights, tyres and rope around the tyres. He started to get a bit confused at why the gym was on the beach and not inside with other equipment that needed to be used for working out.

The sky was darkening as the boat stopped at the dock. There were people dressed up like they were going to a party. The males had no shirt on and females showed too much skin for Germany's liking. If Germany had a daughter, he'd make her wear a potato sack instead of the clothing that the girls on this island are currently wearing. This made Germany feel sick to the stomach. What if Italy wasn't on this island and everyone came for nothing?

"Are you here for the festival?" A female wearing a bikini top and jeans that was tight around the thighs but loose around the calves. "Everyone is going to be there!"

"Yeah, we'll be there!" America yelled. "Is it formal or casual?"

"Formal." The girl said. "But not suit formal like you peasants. Girls have to show as much skin as possible and boys have to have no shirts and pants." The girl gave America a flyer which had information about the festival. "This should cover it. Hope to see you there!"

The girl smiled, tied the ship to the dock and left.

"What do you think you're doing?" Romano asked America snatching the flyer from his hands. "We're here to find Italy! Not to party!"

"Whoa, dude," America grabbed the flyer back. "Have you not seen everyone is wearing? They're all going to this festival!"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Germany said jumping off the boat.

Sea Land showed Germany and Romano where he saw the man who was talking about Italy. Germany went around the area looking for a trail that lead to his best friend while Romano just yelled at him saying that they should be running in land to find his brother.

"Yo, potato loving bastard!" Romano said. "I'm going in land to look for my brother!" He took Spain's hand and dragged him in land along with a couple of other nations following him. Germany finally gave up on trying to find a track and followed the Italian's brother in land.

When the sky was dark, people started running to a part of the beach which had huts, loud music, games, food and people dancing. The girl wasn't kidding about showing as much skin as possible and the boys having only pants on.

Germany took his shirt off and walked into the crowd of people. All of the other nations took their shirts off (The female nations didn't feel right about taking their pants off) and followed Germany into the crowd.

"What do we do?" Japan asked.

"We split up," Germany replied his voice louder than the music. "Go in pairs, cover all grounds and make sure we can contact each other. Come back to this spot in half and if anyone and see what we've all found out. Ask people if they have seen Italy or have heard of him."

Everyone split up into pairs and went to their own station. Japan went with Germany as they went into the crowd of people who were dancing to the strange music that was playing. All Japan wanted to do was get his friend and get off of the island. Germany didn't care if he died, as long as he had his best friend with him, he was fine.

They were so close to find Italy and yet, they were so far from finding the smaller nation. At times, Germany thought he saw the Italian boy but it was never him. Germany and Japan lost track of time and forgot about meeting up which was unlike them.

"Dude, Japan and Germany!" America, Spain and Romano were running towards the two nations. "We have to go to the fighting arena!"

"According to a lot of people a person who looks like Italy will be there. We have to check it out." Spain said squeezing Romano's hand.

"Everyone is already there." Spain added.

America led the nations to the arena and watched two built up blokes fight each other in a confusing way. It was hand to hand combat mixed with Kung Foo and boxing or something like that.

The bulky male grabbed the other man's wrist, twisted it and threw him over his shoulder. The man was on the floor for longer than ten seconds which counted as a defeat. There was a man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting on a chair who had his hands cupped around his face.

"You only have one member left!" A woman who was basically wearing no clothing said smiling. "Who will you choose to fight Biff? Biff the one who has defeated everyone there is to fight!" The crowd cheered as Biff flexed his muscles.

Four minutes passed until the man looked up and waved his hand. "I choose the strongest man I have." The brown haired man said smirking. "I call him, Pet." A person who was wearing a cloak came walking through the crowd who parted ways for the person. Everyone looked scared but excited at the same time to see who was underneath the cloak. "I have been training him for months now and he is ready to fight you, Biff."

The cloaked person walked into the arena but didn't look up. Biff looked like he was ready to rip the person's head off even though he has no idea who it was.

"You expect me to fight this twat?" Biff asked. "Does he have no face?"

The head of the person rose but the cloak didn't fall. Biff suddenly looked scared for a second but put his brave face back on. Biff clenched his fist and held them close to his face. The cloaked man just stood like he was a statue waiting to be noticed.

"Fight me already!" Biff yelled.

Something jumped from the trees and hit Biff making him fall on his stomach. The cloaked person suddenly ran out of the arena as Biff stood. The man who jumped from the trees was currently on one knee, his head was down and his brown hair covered his face. Biff rubbed his head and stood glaring at the man.

"So you're Pet?" Pet didn't answer. "Do you not speak?" Silence. "This is going to be easy." Biff went to kick him but Pet pushed himself sliding on the arena floor, making Biff lose his balance. "Fight me."

Pet stood and showed his face. The nation's eyes widen as they saw the face. The man had blue eyes, brown hair and was tanned. He looked confused as he tilted his head.

"Why would I have to fight you?" Pet said. He stepped out of every strike that Biff made. "Why are you so special?" Pet walked around Biff like he was judging him. "Why does it have to be you? How long have you been training for?"

"I've been training all my life!" Biff started to get angry. Germany could see the rage in his eyes as Pet spoke to him. "Now, fight me!"

"But I don't want to." Pet said grabbing Biff's fist a couple of centre meters away from his face. "I can end your life right here, right now." Biff started screaming in pain as Pet squeezed his hand. Germany say fire in Pet's eyes as Biff screamed louder and louder in pain. Biff started pleading for him to let go. "Why should I stop? You never did."

Pet let go of Biff's hand like it was a boring stick. Biff held his hand close to his chest and stood up. "Will you fight me now?"

"You just pleaded for your life," Pet said in a sassy voice. "And now that you're not in pain, you want to fight."

"You're a coward!" Biff fought back. "A bloody coward, you are."

Pet laughed and smirked. "You can have the first punch."

Biff lunged at Pet with his other hand. Pet quickly blocked Biff's strike the punched on the side of his stomach a couple of times and behind the neck. Biff fell to the floor and tried to move his body.

"I can't move!" Biff wailed. "What did you do to me?"

"I won the battle." Pet said. "One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . . Five . . . Six . . . Seven . . . Eight . . . Nine . . . Ten . . ." Pet bent his body down and put his lips right next to Biff's ear. "You've been on the floor for longer than ten seconds . . . I think I won!"

The crowd cheered while two people pulled Biff out of the arena. Pet smiled and placed his hands in his pockets. Germany had a good hard look at Pet's body. He was fit, you could easily see his muscles and he could tell that he wasn't flexing. Pet wore a pair of jeans which should've made it hard to fight in but he did it so easily.

"Is . . .?" America said.

"That . . .?" Spain said.

"Italy . . .?" Germany said taking a closer look at the younger nation.

"No." Romano said shaking his head. "That is not Italy . . ." Romano took a long pause before speaking again. "Italy is long gone, this is Pet."

Pet smiled and started looking around the arena. "Anyone else?" Pet laughed as the arena went silent. "No one else? Oh c'mon! Biff was nothing! He was weaker than he looked." Pet went up to America. "What about you? You wanna have a go?"

"Uh . . . Sorry no thank you." America replied scratching the back of his head. "I don't fight."

"What about you?" He asked Romano. "Do you fight?"

"I'll fight." Germany said stepping into the arena. "But first, what's your name?"

"My name is Pet." Pet replied. "Have you not been listening?"

"I thought it was a nick name."

"I'll make you a deal." Pet circled around Germany checking him out. "If you win, I'll answer your questions and if I win you and your friends can come to stay at house."

"What makes you think I don't already have a place to sleep?" Germany replied keeping his eyes on the changed nation.

"Because from what I can see, you guys aren't around here." Pet said. "Your clothes are different plus you have a flyer in your pocket that you forgot about and everyone here knows about this festival. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Germany replied.

Pet smirked and jumped on Germany making him fall onto his back. Pet was sitting on Germany's chest putting all of his weight onto the older nation. Pet's feet held Germany's hands to the cold floor of the arena.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten!" Pet quickly counted. "I win." He lifted himself from Germany's chest and stepped out of the arena. "Follow me back to my place."

Pet had a devilish grin on his face for a second, but that quickly changed when the person who was sitting on the chair stood up.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Pet." The person said.

"Yes, I do know what I'm doing." Pet replied.

Pet started walking through the crowd as Germany and the other nations followed him.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Review**


End file.
